


Just Perfect - Tomarry Oneshot

by vkookxharleenquinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sweet Kisses, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkookxharleenquinn/pseuds/vkookxharleenquinn
Summary: aʆtҽɾ a paىىɩɷŋatҽ ŋɩɠɧt wɩtɧ tɷm, ɧaɾɾʏ caŋ't ɧҽɭp bųt wɷŋɖҽɾ, ɩʆ tɧɩى ɭɷѵҽ ɩى tɧҽ ɾɩɠɧt cɧɷɩcҽ ɷɾ ɟųىt a mɩىtakҽ.I tried some Tomarry fluff. But it turned out to be more like Harry's thoughts. It's not really long.





	Just Perfect - Tomarry Oneshot

xoxoxoxox

**H** e was so beautiful. His delicate, long, milky white fingers dances across his skin.   
»I love you«, whispered the younger male. »God, I love you so much. So so much«.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**W** hen Harry awoke the next day, Tom was still asleep. He looked out the window. The sun just came out, so it wasn't a problem that his lover still slept. He needed his rest, after all the stress the past few days.  
It wasn't easy to reign over the British islands and the contrys around.

Harry let his mind wander a bit. His night with the Dark Lord was beautiful and passionate and Harry was utterly happy, but he couldn't help but wonder. He wondered, if it was right.

Was it right to lay with  _the_  Dark Lord?  
Harry was supposed to be the  _savior_ and he just left everything. He left his friends and school, so he could be with his love and help him gain power.   
But  _was it right?_  
Not only was he the Dark Lord, but also a  _male_ and a lot  _older_ than he.

Harry's mind was torn. He  _knew_ it was wrong, but it felt  _so good._ Harry felt alive again in Tom's embrace. He felt  _safe and loved._

»What's wrong Love?«, whispered a tired voice next to Harry. »Nothing...«, the teenager lied. He didn't want to upset him with his thoughts. »Please don't lie to me. You can tell me, I won't get angry or anything«, said the older man.  _Fuck it, I'm just going to tell him._

»I just don't know if this is  _right_ , what we do. You're the Dark Lord and I was supposed to stop you. And not only that, but you're also a man and older than me. I just don't know what to do or think«. Tom sighed; »How does it feel?«. »How does  _what_ feel?«, asked Harry.   
»How does it feel when I  _touch you, or kiss you, or hold you«,_ the older whispered the last part and left small kisses on Harry's neck.  
The younger moaned; »It feels  _ **perfect**_ «.

_Fuck it. Who cares if it's right? It feels good and that's all that matters_.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
